Little Purgatory
by Yze-chan
Summary: "Você nos trouxe a uma boate gay? " .:NONSENSE:.


Itachi: Eu devo ter urinado no túmulo do primeiro hokage para merecer isso... -Deu um longo suspiro, e pela sétima vez pediu para Hidan parar de cuspir pela janela de seu carro (_Uchihamóvel, o terror das novinhas_, como Kisame adorava chamar), já que estava sujando as laterais.

Naquela noite, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori e Tobi resolveram que iriam aproveitar a juventude em uma balada. Kakuzu se recusou e preferiu ficar para assistir ao programa do Silvio Santos (porque achava apropriado para a sua idade), Pein e Konan quase nunca estavam presentes e Zetsu não era visto havia duas semanas.

Não era como se quisessem realmente se misturar com as pessoas comuns, mas a vida no esconderijo da organização estava tão enfadonha, que passavam a maior parte do tempo comendo, bebendo e atirando dardos na máscara de Tobi tentando acertar seu único olho. Para a sorte do mascarado, ninguém nunca acertava.

Naquele momento, o Uchiha estava possesso por ter que usar seu próprio carro para dar carona àquele comboio. Ainda mais porque o caminho até a tal balada era de terra, e havia chovido durante a manhã. Certamente alguém iria morrer no dia seguinte. Seja pela ressaca, ou pelo próprio Itachi.

Sasori: Quando vamos chegar, heim? A gente já está nessa estrada esburacada tem pelo menos uma hora!

Hidan: Tá chegando, é depois daquela ladeira.

Itachi: Aliás, por que infernos você sugeriu vir para cá? É longe, a estrada parece o solo lunar! Poderíamos ter parado em qualquer uma das **sete** vilas pela qual passamos! – o moreno fez questão de frisar a palavra sete.

Hidan: Somos criminosos. Muito maus! Todos nos procuram, e sendo assim não acha mais sensato ir para um lugar onde não somos conhecidos?

Sasori: "Sensato" não é uma palavra que combina com você...

Kisame: Ei Hidan, o que te faz pensar que não seremos perturbados aqui também? Já que somos tão procurados.

Hidan: Eu já vim aqui e garanto, ninguém me reconheceu. Olhem, chegamos!

Era uma vila pequena, e Itachi logo reconheceu a tal boate, já que era o único lugar animado naquele fim de mundo. Ele parou o Uchihamóvel na frente e aos poucos todos saíram, resmungando de dores pelo corpo.

Deidara: Cara, que lugarzinho de quinta. Parece até um galpão de desmanche de carros. Un.

De fato, o local parecia um grande galpão abandonado. As paredes altas, com manchas e pequenas rachaduras eram cinza e sem nenhuma inscrição, apenas uma placa de madeira iluminada por tochas, onde se lia LITTLE PURGATORY. A rua onde se localizava era praticamente deserta, e o único movimento de pessoas era em frente a tal boate. Pessoas estranhas entravam e saiam, com cara de poucos amigos. Do lado de fora, puderam ouvir _I will survive_ tocando.

Kisame: Você nos trouxe a uma boate gay?

Hidan: Claro que não. Sempre venho nessa boate, tem um clima bem legal! –disse, começando a sacudir o corpo com animação- Andem logo e vamos entrar!

Todos passaram pelo segurança com cara de Mike Tyson, mas não sem antes pagar 10 ien cada. Se por fora parecia um galpão, por dentro era a réplica de uma senzala. Um espaço único sem janelas, com luzes coloridas, fumaça que não se sabia de onde vinha, o teto percorrido por vigas de metal e paredes cheias de infiltrações. Mesmo assim a boate estava lotada, uma festa estranha com gente esquisita se sacudindo freneticamente.

Itachi: Morri e fui direto pro inferno, sem julgamento final...

Sasori: Bom, começo a achar que tem um nome bem apropriado.

Ao entrarem, todos se separaram. Itachi e Sasori foi para o bar beber alguma coisa, Deidara e Tobi ficaram por perto já que o loiro não queria desgrudar de Sasori, Hidan e Kisame foram para a pista tentar se enturmar com um grupo de garotas.

Kisame: Oiê! –disse para uma garota ruiva, sorrindo de forma demente. A garota saiu apressada.

Hidan: Idiota, não é assim que se chega em uma garota!

Kisame: Falou o pegador... Vai dizer que Jashin te agraciou com um manual de conquistas? ¬¬

Hidan: Hidan-sama não precisa de manuais. Olhe e aprenda, Tutubarão.

Hidan foi em direção a uma garota morena, que usava um vestidinho tão curto que uma das mãos precisava ficar permanentemente segurando a barra da saia. Ele chegou de mansinho, fingindo dançar para então esbarrar "acidentalmente" na menina.

Hidan: Opa! Não foi minha intenção! – segurou a mão dela- Você não se machucou?

Garota: Não foi nada demais! -falou com a voz grossa, que mais lembrava a de Kakuzu quando acordava pela manhã. Hidan logo soltou sua mão- Eu nunca te vi por aqui... ;)

Hidan: Err... eu, sou novo por aqui. –sorria, sem graça - Já estava me preparando para ir embora, sabe! Hehehe. –riu, nervoso-

Garota: Poxa, tá cedo... Por que não me faz companhia? Meu nome é Dalila.

Hidan: Não, é que- Nossa, o que aquele homem faz pelado, em cima do palco? – quando Dalila olhou a direção em que Hidan apontou, ele aproveitou para correr no meio da multidão em direção a Kisame.

Kisame: O que foi? Ela tinha namorado?

Hidan: Acho que ela era o próprio namorado.

Kisame: Heim? Mas acho que ela gostou de você. Lá vem ela! –apontou na direção da pista, e Dalila vinha procurando pelo belo rapaz de cabelos platinados que sequer disse seu nome (HUE). Isso fez Hidan correr no meio da multidão, deixando Kisame sozinho.

No bar, Sasori reclamava da fumaça enquanto Itachi tentava decidir entre uma morte por envenenamento ou simplesmente não tomar aquela bebida colorida e fumegante.

Itachi: Certeza que isso vai queimar minha garganta feito ácido. –olhava desconfiado para o drinque-

Kisame: Vocês ainda estão aqui sentados? –apareceu atrás dos dois companheiros-

Sasori: Cadê o Hidan?

Kisame: Tá fugindo de um travesti apaixonado. E Deidara e Tobi?

Itachi: Tobi está ali, fazendo a coreografia de _Bad Romance_ e Deidara foi ao banheiro.

Sasori: Aliás, faz bastante tempo que Deidara foi ao banheiro, não acha?

Itachi: Agora que você falou, é verdade... –empurrou o drinque para o lado e se levantou- Quer jogar sinuca?

Kisame: Melhor que ficar aqui plantado feito árvore, não é Sasori? Entendeu? Árvore... você, feito de madeira... – e com olhares de reprovação, se retirou para procurar Hidan.

**x**

Enquanto isso, um pequeno grupo tumultuava na fila para o banheiro masculino.

Deidara: Como assim eu não posso entrar? Eu preciso usar o banheiro!

Homem 1: Eu já falei, esse é o banheiro masculino. Não tá vendo a placa na porta?

Deidara: Claro que estou vendo! Acha que sou cego?

Homem 1: Então sabe que esse não é o lugar adequado.

Deidara: Nada nisso que vocês chamam de boate me parece adequado. Mas, não me interessa se vocês usam uma caixa de madeira no lugar do vaso sanitário, ainda assim eu preciso usar o banheiro! –o loiro já estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e os cabelos bagunçados caiam sobre seus olhos, deixando-o ainda mais possesso.

Homem 2: Olha, loirinha, parece que você está perdida. Se quiser, posso te levar até o banheiro feminino. –o homem, alto e bombado, usando uma camiseta regata que parecia pertencer ao seu irmão de 14 anos, olhou Deidara dos pés à cabeça de forma atrevida que fez o loiro entender a situação.

Deidara: Espera! Eu não sou mulher, tá maluco? Un! –gritou, indignando.

Homem 2: Opa! Foi mal... – se afastou.

Homem 1: Mulher ou travesti, você não entra. Por que não vai logo para o banheiro feminino, e pare de fazer tumulto? Anda, vai logo. –deu um tapa na bunda de Deidara.

Homem 3: Hey, a loirinha ficou vermelha de vergonha... –risadas masculinas se seguiram e uma aura maligna tomou conta do loiro.

**x**

Na pista, Tobi fazia passos frenéticos ao som de _Moves Like Jagger_. As pessoas ao seu redor formaram uma roda, deixando o mascarado no centro. Outras pessoas também dançavam ao seu lado, e em pouco tempo um torneio de dança se formava e altas apostas eram feitas. (?)

**x**

Ao lado do bar, havia uma mesa de sinuca onde casais embriagados tentavam usar como cama. Obviamente, a cena deixou Sasori chocado.

Sasori: Gente sebosa! Poderiam pelo menos procurar um beco escuro. As pessoas não são obrigadas a ver isso.

Itachi: Desde quando você virou crente? Para de reclamar, tá parecendo aquele velho do Kakuzu!

Itachi expulsou o casal (que Sasori seguiu com o olhar, tentando identificar quem era o homem e a mulher) e começou a jogar com o ruivo. De início, o jogo estava equilibrado e acabou chamando a atenção de um grupo de garotas ainda sóbrias que achavam Itachi "selvagem e destemido" e Sasori um "amante atraente".

Garota 1: Eu duvido você acertar aquela bola vermelha, lá do outro lado da mesa. – falou, se aproximando de Itachi.

Itachi: Ora, ora. –em seguida, a bola branca acertava a vermelha, que foi parar na caçapa- Não existe "duvido" para mim.

Garota 2: Ah, acerta a amarela e mostra pra ele que você também é capaz! –falou para Sasori que, prontamente, encaçapou a amarela.

Itachi: Temos um empate.

Sasori: Não por muito tempo.

**x**

Hidan já havia parado de correr quando avistou Kisame, perdido no meio da multidão. Mas quando chegou perto de seu companheiro, viu Dalila o procurando. Com o susto, puxou Kisame para servir de muralha e despistar a pretendente.

Kisame: Vish, ela se apaixonou mesmo! HUAHUAHUAHUA

Hidan: É por isso que eu odeio Kinder Ovo. Vamos procurar os outros e ir embora. Não volto nesse lugar nem se for em nome de Jashin!

Nisso, ambos foram procurar seus companheiros. Hidan seguia o caminho se escondendo atrás de Kisame.

**x**

Na pista as apostas estavam altas, e só restava Tobi e um rapaz com camisa da Britney Spears.

Rapaz: Última música. A plateia vai decidir nas palmas quem leva o dinheiro das apostas.

Tobi: Tobi vai comprar muitos dangos com o dinheiro! \o/

_Black Eyed Pears_ começa a tocar, levando os concorrentes à loucura. E a plateia mais ainda.

**x**

A disputa entre Itachi e Sasori estava tão acirrada que as garotas que torciam por eles começaram a brigar. A fã de Sasori brigava porque o moreno encaçapou a bola vermelha, que lembrava ruivo. O mesmo argumento foi usado pela fã de Itachi, sobre a bola preta. De repente, as duas se estapeavam sobre a mesa de sinuca. Aproveitando a deixa, os dois voltaram para o bar. Kisame e Hidan logo se juntaram a eles.

Kisame: Ué, e o jogo de sinuca?

Sasori: A fã do Itachi não sabe perder.

Itachi: Sua fã que é maluca. E eu não estava perdendo. –ia dar um gole na bebida, mas se engasgou com a fumacinha que saia dela- O que foi Hidan? Tá brincando de esconde-esconde com quem?

Kisame: Hidan ganhou uma admiradora. Ou seria admirador? HUAHUAHUAH

Hidan: Onde estão Deidara e Tobi? Vamos logo embora daqui!

Sasori: A pessoa que está te perseguindo é tão feia assim? –Hidan iria começar a reclamar quando Kisame o alertou sobre a aproximação de Dalila. Com o susto, ele pulou para debaixo do balcão.

Itachi: Até que você tem bom gosto, Hidan. –sorriu escrotamente-

Hidan: Andem logo, vamos procurar aqueles dois e ir embora! –gritou-

Kisame: Lá vem o Tobi.

Tobi se aproximava saltitante, com um envelope amarelo nas mãos.

Tobi: Tobi ganhou o concurso de dança! \o/

Sasori: Concurso? E desde quando você dança?

Tobi: Tobi pratica no banheiro! Tem bastante dinheiro aqui. Tobi vai comprar um montão de dangos! *-*

Hidan: Certo, cadê o Deidara? Vamos logo!

O grupo iria sair para procurar o loiro, mas foram surpreendidos por um barulho de explosão vindo da direção do banheiro.

Sasori: Acho que não precisamos mais procurar...

**x**

Era por volta de 8 da manhã e Kakuzu tomava seu café da manhã tranquilamente. Estava feliz porque, pela primeira vez, não precisava dividir nada com ninguém e principalmente porque os estorvos estavam bem longe. Claro, a felicidade às vezes pode ser tão efêmera quanto um piscar de olhos. A porta da sala se abriu, vozes altas foram ouvidas e o sorriso de Kakuzu foi murchando aos poucos dando lugar à velha cara rabugenta.

Deidara: Já disse que não tive culpa! Aqueles nojentos me provocaram! Un.

Sasori: Explodir o banheiro e fazer um dos homens engolir sabão líquido foi um exagero.

Kakuzu: Isso são horas? O que aconteceu?

Kisame: Fomos presos. u.u –disse, simplesmente-

Itachi: Deidara comprou briga com um grupo de fisiculturista no banheiro e mandou tudo pelos ares. A polícia chegou e nos levou junto como cúmplices. Se o Tobi não tivesse pagado a fiança com o dinheiro que ganhou no concurso de dança, ainda estaríamos lá. Ou teríamos usado outra bomba...

Kakuzu: E desde quando você dança? –perguntou a Tobi-

Kisame: Olha Hidan, sua namorada está na TV!

No telejornal, o repórter cobria o caso da explosão na famosa boate Little Purgatory, e Dalila testemunhava.

Dalila: Não sei o que aconteceu, eu estava a procura de um príncipe maravilhoso que conheci. –olhou para a câmera- Meu príncipe de cabelos platinados, se você estiver me vendo agora, me procura! EU TE AMO! –o repórter a cortou. Na sala, Kisame gargalhava.

Repórter: Não se sabe exatamente o que aconteceu. Uma testemunha afirma que foi atacado por uma mulher de cabelos loiros, extremamente forte que jogou bombas no banheiro. Outros afirmam ter visto um tubarão. A vítima mais grave ainda se encontra internada, devido à ingestão de sabão líquido.

Deidara: Bem feito! E EU NÃO SOU MULHER, SEUS FILHOS DE UMA... -Sasori lhe deu um tapa.

Kakuzu: Hidan, você sabe que aquilo é um travesti, né?

Hidan: Tá maluco se acha que eu me envolvi com ela! Ele! Ahh! Eu vou tomar banho dormir. Não me encham o saco! –foi para o seu quarto.

Sasori: Só não entendo como conseguimos sair da cadeia. Vejam bem, se somos criminosos procurados em todos os lugares do mundo, como é que nos liberaram? Não faz sentido.

Itachi: Hidan estava certo. Parece que o lugar é tão, mas tão fim de mundo que ninguém nos conhece por lá!

Kisame: Eu queria voltar lá...

Todos foram se retirando para seus quartos para descansar, afinal passaram a noite acordados. Menos Tobi, que estava triste por não ter comido nenhum dango.

Tobi: Mas o dinheiro era do Tobi... :(

* * *

**N/A:** Ai que horror! HUAHUAHUAHUA Queria escrever isso há um tempo. Os acontecimentos narrados não correspondem à realidade. Muito menos à minha, tá gente. Pura ficção! XD E sim, Dalila é um travesti muito diva, mas isso fica a critério da imaginação de vocês. E desculpem pela participação curta do Tobi, mas eu nem iria colocar ele na fic. Mas como ele foi junto, não poda deixa-lo sem fazer nada. :/

Espero que tenham gostado. Críticas, elogios, comentário sobre a bunda do Hulk... tudo é bem vindo!

Xoxo! :*


End file.
